


Kinktober 2020: Authorial Self-Indulgence of the Soft Boys Variety

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, a tiny sequel, my soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: After the events of "Ring My Heart, Tied to Your Finger," a milestone for Mike and Sonny.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Authorial Self-Indulgence of the Soft Boys Variety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mgarner1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgarner1227/gifts).



> A direct sequel to [Ring My Heart, Tied to Your Finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716652), but I didn't want the entire story in the Kinktober collection since it wasn't ALL written for Kinktober.

A year to the day since he showed up at Sonny's door after his undercover assignment, Mike comes home from work, kisses Sonny deeply, and pulls him over to the couch. 

"I have a confession to make," Mike says.

Sonny's eyes narrow. Mike hopes his face isn't giving away his plans. "Okay," Sonny says slowly. "What's up?"

"You remember the day I came home?" Mike asks. 

"Of course," Sonny says, squeezing Mike's hand. "How could I forget?"

Mike has to kiss him again for the way he says it. Like it's the best day of his life. "I was asleep for most of it because of the pain meds--"

"Oh, I remember that, too," Sonny says, laughing quietly. 

Mike laughs with him. "Right." He rubs his free hand over the back of the couch. "I slept right here, and you prayed over me."

"I didn't--" Sonny stops, mouth hanging open in surprise. "Wait," he says. "You were asleep."

"Mostly," Mike says. "I was almost entirely asleep when you told God in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't like what happened if he crossed you again."

Sonny looks abashed. "Not my finest moment."

"I think it was," Mike replies. He takes a deep breath to prepare himself for the next moment. He slips off the couch and down to one knee on the floor, still holding Sonny's hand. Sonny's eyes get wide, and he flushes in shock. He doesn't speak, just keeps watching Mike as realization dawns. 

"I heard you tell God that you didn't want to be Job. That he wouldn't like what would happen if he tried to test you again, and I felt--" Mike's words catch in his throat. He blinks away tears. "I felt safe again, Sonny. I felt loved. I knew right then I was going to ask you to marry me if you'd forgive me for lying about my death. And then you did that, too. This year, it's been--it's everything I wanted for us when we started dating the first time, and we've worked together to rebuild everything _I_ took from us. There's no one else for me but you, Sonny. You looked at God, and you looked at me, and you chose me. So, if you'll let me, I want to choose you."

Mike takes the ring from his pocket. He turns over Sonny's hand and places the ring in his palm. "Sonny, will you marry me?"

Sonny nods, tears running down his face. He closes his hand tightly over the ring for a moment. "Yes. Yeah. Yes. Of course. Jesus, Mike. Of _course_."

Mike laughs and wipes the back of his hand across his eyes. He gets back on the couch and taps Sonny's fingers so he'll open his hand and give Mike the ring. Sonny's hand tightens around the ring. 

"Wait. Hold on. Don't move," Sonny says, and he jumps up and hurries down the hall. 

Mike watches him go, confused for a moment, and then it hits him. There's only one reason Sonny would say yes to his proposal and then hurry away. "Did you--"

"Wait!" Sonny shouts from the bedroom. He comes back down the hall a moment later and practically leaps on the couch. "I was gonna--next week. At your dad's during dinner. But--" 

He opens his hand, and next to the silver band Mike had just given him now rests a similar but slightly wider silver band. "I love you. I'm always going to love you. On my best days, you're the person I want to celebrate with most, and on my worst days, you're the one I trust the deepest to take care of me. We've weathered the literal worst possible scenario and come out stronger. Please marry me."

Mike laughs and lunges forward, catching Sonny in a messy, off-center kiss that tastes like saltwater from the full-on crying they're both doing. "Yes," he says against Sonny's mouth. "Always, always yes." 

Sonny takes the next kiss, twining his fingers between Mike's so their palms are pressed together and holding their rings. He curls his other hand around Mike's neck and taps twice.

Mike presses closer and splays his free hand over Sonny's chest, feeling the beat of his heart, and tapping twice in rhythm in return.

**Author's Note:**

> For mgarner to say some small thank you for all her amazing work as my beta during this extended Kinktober! You are a great friend, a great beta, and a great person. I am so glad to know you and look forward to many, many years of friendship.


End file.
